The Balance
by DementedViper
Summary: Jack/Sara Jack/OFC. Life and death is a delicate balance. But even death makes mistakes and fate needs healing. She had to heal the mistakes and fix the balace...or does she?. Past!fic involves charlie. warnings: hinted suercide, more inside


****

Disclaimer: I only own mystery, my laptop and this manipulation of some characters.

**Warnings: um...guns? hints of suercide and timetravel.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**ps should i continue it or leave it as a oneshot?**

* * *

**The Balance**

She stood watching the house. Outside was a couple he was hugging his wife and kissing her hello. Back off a tour in that classified country that the US military never stepped foot in. She could leave it, have her time with him, but they were never 'together'. Not really, fear of another child he would fail, held them back. Held _him_ back. Therefore, she just became...sex. Again.

She had thought about every consequence, every action and reaction. He was not _meant_ to die so young, he was meant to become a very important person, invaluable. She looked at her watch and sighed. Was she being selfish wanting to walk away?

No. She decided wanting to have her life and love in one was not selfish. Sighing she looked back and walked down the road and past them giving them a forced smile making herself look happy for them and amused. She had other mistakes to fix. Five houses away from them, 25 steps she counted, she heard him laugh. That laugh that was very rare for her to hear, the laugh that used to make her heart swell now it made it shatter. She could not do it. Looking at her watch her eyes widened and she turned sprinting back and up the drive, Jack tried to catch her but she knew him too well and was able to duck his arms. She forced herself through the door and into the house hearing the woman, his wife, not her; Sara cry out demanding what she was doing and telling Jack to stop her. She darted up the stairs and looked in the doors she passed. She hated this house and wouldn't cross the doorframe; it had gone to _her_ after the divorce. She found the study and saw the blond boy looking at the gun.

She couldn't shout his name; she couldn't even bring herself to talk. She threw herself across the room shocking the boy who turned the gun slightly as he squeezed the trigger. She caught him as he dropped the gun and it fired towards him. He was pulled into her chest as they landed and she ignored the burning feeling in her chest and shoulder. He was crying and holding her as tight as he could as his parents rushed in. Jack stared down at her in horror as he grabbed Charlie off her.

"Daddy, daddy I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but it was....I'm sorry" the boy sobbed he was passed to his mother and Jack crouched at her side staring at her one white now red top "is she ok?" he asked

"Yes...Sara take him down stairs," he said finding the phone the woman complied and he put pressure on the wound in her chest.

"He's safe," she whispered ignoring the taste of blood filling her mouth. Even though she had mistakes to fix, things to heal she could die now and be happy. He had his son and he would be the last thing she saw...but his eyes were filled with confusion not love, as they had been when she took her life before.

"Yes...stay with me," he said after hanging up "what's your name?" she felt tears fill her eyes she could say so many things all of them true

"Whatever you want," he laughed weakly as her eyes rolled

"Stay with me sweetheart" _Stay with me love, you cannot leave me_ she couldn't help but recall his final plead. She had been so tired she had ruined his life she was better dead to him. If he didn't know her, know what she liked or where she liked being kissed or nipped at. "My names Jack"

"I know," she gasped letting blood trickle from her mouth as she tried to breathe "S'not his fault...not yours"

"Don't say that the paramedics will be here soon..."

"Do something...for me?"

"What?"

"England...Harry Po..." she gasped as she pulled a picture from her pocket "abused...save him" he stared at her then nodded "promise."

"I promise but you can do it yourself you will survive"

"Tired...don't want to"

"Don't say that" she closed her eyes "no, No come on open your pretty eyes sweetheart" he coaxed she didn't want to she really didn't but she had never been able to deny him anything. "That's it" the paramedics rushed into the room

"What's her name?"

"I don't know"

"Does she have insurance?"

"I'll pay for it! Just save her"

"Alright hey darling I'm Adam what's your name?"

"Mystery"

"Alright Mystery you need to stay with me ok? Are you hurt anywhere else?" she frowned up at him

"Sleepy"

"no no don't sleep princess stay with us" they said pressing son cotton wool pads to her chest and they found the one on her shoulder lifting her up they quickly rushed her to the ambulance doing drips and stats when they were there. Jack got in the back with her. "Mystery?" she peeked at them "are you allergic to anything?"

"Pineapple"

"What about drugs?" she shook her head and blinked at her hand that was linked with Jack's bloody one.

"I want to sleep now," she slurred as her eyes closed the last thing she felt was jacks hand squeezing hers.

Jack watched the paramedic start CPR and squeezed the bag for him. She could not die, it would be his fault, and he would have taken someone's daughter from them, maybe a mother a sister an aunt or godmother. When they got to the hospital, they rushed her off and the paramedic came back and gave him a form he stared at it blankly.

"I don't know who she is" he said quietly they shock setting in

"You shot a stranger? Was she braking in?"

"She just ran off the street and burst in rushing to my study...my son had my gun I thought it was locked up I always lock it up...and he pulled the trigger as she ran in... It caught her as she pulled him away from the second bullet that went off when he dropped it. I don't know who she is all I know is...she saved my son." He had seen the gun had been aimed at Charlie before she scared him and the shot was just after she went in... She saved him.

"How did she know?"

"I don't know!" he growled

"Still, we need details for the payment" Jack glared at him and roughly filled the form out.

She had to live.

* * *

**Reveiws would be nice?**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**Is it good? bad? should be deleted?**


End file.
